Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Usuario del mes
Usuario del Mes: Archivo - Recopilación Escritor del Mes: Archivo - Recopilación Aquí se eligen cada mes a los usuario cuyo trabajo y contribuciones dentro de la Grand Theft Encyclopedia son dignos de reconocimiento. El usuario elegido por la votación entre todos los miembros de la comunidad gozará de un sitio privilegiado en la portada, siendo de esta forma destacado en la comunidad. Además se le hará entrega de una plantilla o premio con la que podrá presumir ante el resto de los usuarios, los cuales deberían de seguir su ejemplo durante el mes siguiente para optar también por un premio. Hay dos tipos de premios: Usuario del mes y Escritor del mes. Normas | style="width:50%; border:1px solid; vertical-align:top" | |} Normas globales #Todas las nominaciones se llevarán a cabo durante las tres primeras semanas del mes. #Las votaciones serán realizadas durante la última (4ta) semana del mes. #Todos los usuarios deberán firmar sus votos, utilizando cuatro virguillas de esta forma: --~~~~. Si no se firma, el voto será anulado. #Ningún voto por parte de IP anónima será válido. Nominaciones (Noviembre 2009: Cerradas) Usuario del mes -- 16:04 18 nov 2009 (UTC) : -- 16:24 18 nov 2009 (UTC) :Exelente usuario, lo he visto expandiendo y haciendo articulos (especialmente de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony) asi que -- 17:35 18 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Maldición!!! Yo hubiera querido a esa chica como mi premio!! O.O Este... sí, Raimox es buen usuario, porque sube las imágenes con nombre descriptivo, y toma buenas imágenes, sube las imágenes con nombre descriptivo, ayuda a los demás, sube las imágenes con nombre descriptivo, ha expandido artículos de VC y TBOGT, sube las imágenes con nombre descriptivo, respeta las reglas, sube las imágenes con nombre descriptivo, ayuda a otros usuarios, además que de sube las imágenes con nombre descriptivo. -- 18:23 18 nov 2009 (UTC) :::Jo, con lo que mola esa plantilla Pues de Raimox me amenazó. Todos los días editando y poniéndole imágenes a mis misiones artículos que no tienen-- 18:40 18 nov 2009 (UTC) : Es un muy buen usuario, también. Pero mi voto es de otro. -- 19:14 18 nov 2009 (UTC) : -- 23:00 20 nov 2009 (UTC) : con lo relacionado al GTA: TBOGT y tienen que admitir que soy un grande con las plantillas XD. 23:24 20 nov 2009 (UTC) , Aunque llevo poco de conocerlo, ha sido tiempo suficiente para saber que es un excelente usuario. Durante todo el mes, ha estado arreglando, aportando información para los artículos. Ha creado buenos artículos e historias. Y ha ayudado a muchos usuarios. Aparte de que ha creado un montón de firmas, para los usuarios. Y es una persona muy amigable, y un buen usuario y amigo. -- 19:14 18 nov 2009 (UTC) Estoy de acuerdo, Claude con el poco tiempo que lleva en la GTE ha sido y es un buen usuario que ha creado buenos articulos, ha hecho muchas correcciones ortograficas, ademas lo que ultimamente lo distingue es que ha creado muchas firmas a los usuarios y sin duda le salen excelentes. Es la reencarnacion de Mike-GTA en ese aspecto XD -- 20:06 18 nov 2009 (UTC) Lo e visto editando mucho-- 13:13 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Crero que Clau se merece el premio porque no solo es un capricho que lo demos sino que el ha demostrado con hechos que le gusta hacer su trabajo en la wikia...recuerden que no hay mejor trabajador que el que ama a su trabajo. -- 13:27 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Claude Es buena persona, excelente usuario, gran creador de firmas, siempre sigue las reglas, si uno le pide ayuda, el hace lo posible por ayudarte -- . 13:37 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Opino igual que Niko, Claude es un gran usuario y amigo, te ayuda en cualquier cosa siempre que se lo pidas, ademas todo se lo toma bien. 17:52 20 nov 2009 (UTC) El es una excelente persona, me ha ayudado en mis firmas, en la ortografía que soy un poquito malo en eso en fin. Merece un voto mas y con dedicación......... y que siga en la GTE!!!-- 09:14 21 nov 2009 (UTC) pus... XK ES MUY BUEN USURIO ESPERO K GANE Y ESTOY A FAVOR -- 18:20 21 nov 2009 (UTC) : Este usuario, es una persona de oro, y usuario de diamante. Ayuda con dedicación y amabilidad a los otros cuando le piden ayuda, muy amable, sinceramente dedicado en su trabajo, y correción de artículos y creación de calidad. Simplemente, muy bueno. De verdad se merece el premio, y espero que siga así, con todas las características que acabo de mencionar. ¡Qué viva Claude!. -- . 17:19 28 nov 2009 (UTC) (Él me acaba de crear esta firma, hace 3 minutos xD) : Muy buena persona,me ayudo bastante y se merece que gane!!. Escritor del mes *Siente El Boom (Remix) *Maldades *You'll Always Be the King of this Town *Diálogos:You'll Always Be the King of this Town *Off Route *Coming Down *Was It Worth It? *Apartamento de Brian Jeremy *Entourage *Michael Klebitz *For the Man Who Has Everything *No. 3 *Do You Have Protection? *Final Interview... *...Final Interview pero me esforcé muchísimo en ellos. Espero que eso sea tomado en cuenta-- 13:11 20 nov 2009 (UTC) -- . 14:17 20 nov 2009 (UTC) -- 21:37 20 nov 2009 (UTC) -- 16:26 21 nov 2009 (UTC) }}(no lean el mensaje despues de WTF!! -- . 17:47 21 nov 2009 (UTC) }}-- 18:30 21 nov 2009 (UTC) No son muchos como dice Claude pero se nota el esfuerzo,valentia y voluntad(no se si es lo mismo)pero se merece ganar. *Politics *Shifting Weight *Marta Full of Grace *Heavy Toll *Hit the Pipe *www.babiesovernight.com *Asesinatos cometidos por Toni Cipriani *Bati 800 *Party's Over *Líneas J + A *Ruta B + C *Equinox -- . 13:55 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Niko, haces muy buenos arts, asi que votaré por ti vótame a mi y empataremos y ganaremos los dos -- 14:08 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Comentarios Categoría:Grand Theft Encyclopedia